Lelio Colombo
Lelio Colombo is the son of Filadoro and Nardo Aniello from The Dove, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. Info Name: Lelio Colombo Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Dove Alignment: Royal Roommate: Mitra Bandar Secret Heart's Desire: To make the best pies and write my own cookbook. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at baking pies and other delicious foods. Storybook Romance Status: Allegra Bambola is my girlfriend. We connect very well. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to slouch. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's fun to try out new recipes in here. Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I'm not the kind to go on adventures. Best Friend Forever After: Candido Fontes, Leonid Zharptitsov, Kazbek Farfallov, and my roommate Mitra. I love being around them since they're so nice. Character Appearance Lelio is above average height, with fair skin, blond hair (with a few tufts of platinum blond), and green eyes. He wears a blue jacket over a blue and green striped shirt and green capris. His left ear is pierced. He is always seen with glasses on his face. He has a tendency to slouch. Personality Lelio considers himself both shy and friendly. He tends to smile a lot and loves greeting new people, but he sometimes gets shy and whimpers like a puppy. He is a skilled baker and loves baking pies, cakes, and other goods. He is also very nerdy (complete with nerdy voice) and loves technology and computers, and he has extensive knowledge about astronomy and space. He tends to act rather cutesy and can be very affectionate. Biography Hi! I'm Lelio Colombo, the son of Nardo Aniello and Filadoro. My parents met after my father found my mother mocking snails. He realized she was the daughter of an ogress, who caught him and imprisoned him. Mom helped Dad escape from the ogress. He went to the palace to get her a fine dress. The ogress cursed him to forget his love after he was kissed. At the palace, his mother kissed him. She arranged his wedding to a Flemish lady. Meanwhile, Mom disguised herself as a man and went to Dad's palace to work in the kitchen. She made a pie for the prince, and out flew a dove, who reminded Dad of his travels. He decided to take Mom as his wife instead. Life is pretty happy for me. I live in a nice warm palace with my loving parents. I love my parents a lot because they love me and they take good care of me. I have three older sisters named Lara, Lavinia, and Letizia. Being the only boy means that I get to be king some day. Currently my grandfather is king. In addition to my parents, I'm also close with my paternal grandparents and my sisters. It seems weird that I am a quarter ogre, since I don't even look it or act it. (My ogress grandmother ate her human husband before Mom was born.) I have a big appetite, which I guess must come from the ogre side of the family. (Kinda ironic since I'm thin as a rail.) Ever After High is a cool place. I've got a nice roommate and there's lots of nice students and teachers. There's even a cooking class. I love cooking and baking. I especially like baking pies, which I get from my mother. I'm also skilled with astronomy - I often look at the stars with my telescope. I'm good with computers, and mapping out the stars is fun. We keep an observatory at the top of an 1000 foot tall tower in my father's kingdom. I'm set to be the next Filadoro. I know that it might be rather tough having to stay with my ogress grandmother, but at least she can control her hunger around me. I like working in the kitchen, so that's definitely a plus. And I don't have to worry since Mom and Dad told me I can always come home if the going gets tough. I'm not very physically active, and I tend to slouch a lot. That, combined with my glasses and interest in technology, makes everyone think of me as a nerd. I admit, I'm very nerdy. People don't expect princes (especially blond princes) to be nerds - they usually expect us to be jocks. I don't think it's surprising. Just like there's all different kinds of commoners, there's all different kinds of princes and princesses. I've been bullied a lot over the years, both for being part ogre and for being a nerd. Having ogre blood in a royal family is talked about quite frequently amongst my kingdom's inhabitants, although I'm told that Sleeping Beauty married the son of an ogress, so maybe it's not so weird after all. Still, it's something that I can be very self-conscious about. Another thing I'm self-conscious about is my autism. I was diagnosed when I was little, and being autistic is kinda hard. I have a tendency to make noises, such as whimpering like a puppy. At first I had trouble making friends, but my roommate Mitra helped me make lots of friends. I'm so glad to have a friend like him, and I'm also glad to have lots of other friends too. That's all for now. Ciao! Trivia *Lelio's surname means "dove" in Italian. *Lelio's birthday is August 25. *Lelio's physical appearance is based on that of Molayne from the Pokemon games. (Lelio will definitely look a lot like Molayne when he grows up! :D) *Lelio's favorite food is pizza and his least favorite food is beef. *Lelio's father Bernardo is a substitute teacher for Debate. *Lelio is named after his deceased maternal grandfather. *Lelio identifies as a Roman Catholic. *Lelio has a pet kiwi named Rosita. Rosita has bright pink feathers. *Lelio is good at modding and he makes custom levels for a number of games (such as Chip's Challenge). *Lelio loves stuffed toys. His favorite stuffed toy is a plush doll named Antonio, who looks just like him. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Barrett Leddy, who voices Molayne in the Pokemon anime. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Ogres Category:Hybrid Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Italian